


Proud

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas and Dean go to see Dean's new movie...again.





	Proud

“Are we seriously going _again_?” Dean asked incredulously, but he chuckled at the way Cas pulled at his hand. 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas reprimanded him.  “This is your first _blockbuster_ movie, we’re going to see it as many times as possible in theatres before it’s gone!”

Cas let go of his hand then, jogging up to the ticket office to buy them two tickets.  They’d learned the third time to the theatre that Dean needed to keep clear from anyone who might recognize him, because watching a movie (that you’re the star of) is quite difficult with a gaggle of fans surrounding you and watching your every move.

Dean whistled to himself until Cas waved him over, and they met back at the door to the theatre.  Cas gave the tickets to the ticket taker before they headed into their theatre.

“I’m just so proud of you, Dean,” Cas said once they were seated.  Dean linked their hands together and squeezed.

“I know, Cas,” Dean replied.  “But at this point, you probably know the lines I say in the flick better than I do, and I’m the one that got paid for it!”

Cas shrugged, not denying the thought.  He couldn’t help himself, he was so incredibly proud that Dean had finally gotten his big break, landing what critics were claiming was the “Movie of the Year.”  Dean deserved it, after working as hard as he had been on all of the television and low-level movies he’d done in the past.  He’d finally gotten his big break, and Cas couldn’t be happier for him.

The lights in the theatre dimmed and the previews started.  Dean and Cas watched quietly, their thumbs playing with each other’s hands.  It wasn’t until the actual movie began that Cas looked around, realizing that they were the only two people in the whole theatre.

Dean was right, Cas knew the movie backward and forward.  He’d seen it so many times that he didn’t really need to see it again, it was just something to do that made him proud.

His pride bubbled over so much in that moment that he couldn’t stop himself.

Cas sank from his seat to the floor, kneeing his way between Dean’s legs.  Dean looked down at him confused, until Cas grinned at him and reached for Dean’s jeans.

“Cas!” Dean hissed, grabbing his hands to stop him.  “We’re in public!”

Cas raised his eyebrow in response.  “There’s no one else here, Dean,” he said, prompting Dean to look around the theatre.  “Let me show you exactly how proud I am of you, my handsome actor boyfriend.”

Even though it was dark, Cas could tell that Dean was blushing.  He took his hands off of Cas’s, though, letting Cas undo his jeans.  He raised his hips slightly to help Cas get his jeans and boxers out of the way and then Cas had Dean’s semi-hard erection in his mouth.

Dean had to bite his bottom lip not to cry out in pleasure.  Sure, there might not be anyone in the theatre _right now_ , but someone could always come in late.  Or a movie theatre worker could come in, or any number of things.

But fuck, Cas was good with his mouth. 

In no time, Dean was fully hard and throbbing, desperate for release.  Cas’s hands were massaging his balls and he was swallowing Dean down like a pro, his throat contracting around the head of Dean’s cock with each bob of the head.

It was only a couple scenes later that Dean came down Cas’s throat.  He had to bite his hand to muffle his groan, and eventually he pushed Cas off of him when he got too sensitive.

Cas smiled, taking a minute to put Dean’s pants back in order before sliding back into his seat.  He leaned over to whisper in Dean’s ear, “I told you I was proud.”

The funny thing?  The huge face of Dean on screen recited the line at the exact same time as Cas said it, proving just how well Cas knew the movie, and how proud he was.


End file.
